Dalmatian
by war wound
Summary: Akira gets a puppy, Katsuro wants to meet it.


A/N: I don't exactly know what this is. This is my favorite Whistle! pairing ever, so I guess I just wanted to write about them... It's simply pointless drabble. Don't read this if you don't like yaoi. Although it's mostly a friendshippy fic... I don't know. The only reason I can ever see someone reading this is because they like Katsuro and/or Akira. xD

* * *

**DALMATIAN**

Katsuro flipped over in his bed, placing his hand behind his pillow and pushing himself closer to its softness. He sighed a bit. He was alone. The room was cold. Seiji had decided he wanted to sleep in someone else's dorm, so he fled. And his other dorm mate, Akira, was nowhere to be found.

So there was Katsuro, lying in his bed, being the only responsible one and going to bed at the correct time.

As Katsuro pondered where Seiji might be, the front door of the room opened up. A sliver of light appeared in the doorway, and it slowly shrunk until it was no more. A dark figure stumbled over to the bunk beds on the opposite side of Katsuro's single bed.

"Since you're not jumping all over the place, I'm guessing you're Akira." Katsuro said with a grin, breaking the silence.

Akira suddenly blushed against the coldness, afraid that Katsuro would see it but immediately realizing that it was much too dark for him to do so. He inwardly cursed himself for blushing as soon as Katsuro had spoken to him, and wondered why he had done so in the first place. "Yes, this is Akira…" He said coolly.

"Where were you…? If you don't mind me asking." The brown-haired boy said.

"Ah…" Akira racked his mind slightly, trying to think of the right words to say for his situation. "My older sister called. She said that she got a Dalmatian puppy and that she wants me to stop by to name it and all that stuff."

"Cool." Katsuro said. "What do you think you want to name it?"

"Eh…" Akira sighed, and then climbed into his bed, without getting under the covers. "I don't know. I guess I'd have to see what it acts like first…"

Katsuro nodded silently, ending the conversation with the movement of his head. When Akira noticed that the speaking had stopped, he blushed again, much to his dismay, and rolled over on his side, staring at the wall.

"You seem like the kind of guy that would name his dog something completely stereotypical," Katsuro said, breaking the silence again since he noticed that Akira just wouldn't do it, "like Lucky. Or maybe since it's a Dalmatian, Spot or something."

Akita paused when he heard the sound of the older boy's voice again. He then sighed. "… Yeah… I guess." He took a deep breath in and rolled back onto his back. He just couldn't find a good enough position to sleep in, and he was still wearing his uniform, and Seiji had yet to come back and take over the top bunk so his bed felt empty, and it was cold. He was so cold.

"Were you at practice today?" Akira finally asked, speaking first for once. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "I don't think I saw you in the last half hour or so."

"I got hit pretty good on the side of my face." Katsuro motioned over to his head, even though he knew Akira wasn't watching him. But he was. "Seiji forced me to go get it looked at, so I left."

"Ah." Akira said. Suddenly, his feet moved themselves, and he shuffled over to the taller boy, hovering over him. "Let me see."

Katsuro grunted a reply to this, and then sat up, reaching his arm out to turn the dial on the bedside lamp. Suddenly, the dim light illuminated the room, and Katsuro turned his face to the side slightly and pointed to the spot right below his right ear. "Right about here. I think there's a tiny purple bruise there."

"Hnn…" Akira moved himself closer to get a better look, and then subconsciously put his hand on the side of the older boy's face, inspecting his right ear. Sure enough, there was a small, purple spot underneath the boy's ear. "Yeah, I see it." He then paused, and suddenly jerked away, staring at Katsuro with wide eyes and a deep blush plastered upon his face.

Katsuro noticed this, of course. You'd have to be pretty dense to not notice it. "… Akira? Are you okay?"

"Ah." Akira paused again, and then nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just spaced out for a second there." he then shook his head, as if shaking away his upcoming thoughts. _I just… I got close to Katsuro's face. I touched his cheek. Our lips were a few inches apart…_ he then shivered slightly and walked back over to his bottom bunk, climbing upon it and slowly removing the jacket of his school uniform. "I'm tired…"

"Yeah, so am I…" Katsuro said, flicking the light back off so he wouldn't have to watch Akira change. "Tiring day."

"Yeah." The black-haired boy agreed as he slid his pants off and looked under his bunk to pull out the built-in drawer, and he took some sleeping pants out. He pulled the dark blue pants out and slid them onto his shivering body. Deciding to leave the undershirt from his uniform on, he sighed and laid down on his bed, trying to calm himself down.

"You finally gonna go to sleep?" Katsuro smirked slightly as he turned over in the darkness.

Akira sighed. "Yeah. I am."

"Okay then. Good night."

"Wait…" Akira turned his head to look at the brown-haired boy, or at least at his outline, since the room was dark. "I think I'm gonna name the Dalmatian puppy Spot. Y'know, 'cause its cliché."

Katsuro grinned slightly, and then nodded. "Okay. Sounds cool. I'll have to meet this Spot sometime." He then sighed. "Good night."

"Night." Akira said, turning back to his beloved wall and closing his eyes.

He would name the dog Spot.

And Katsuro would meet this dog.

And it would stop being so damn cold.


End file.
